


Riverdale's Afterlife

by TheWayfinders



Category: Afterlife With Archie, Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Witchcraft, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayfinders/pseuds/TheWayfinders
Summary: The seemingly innocent and quiet town of Riverdale has just taken a dark turn into the world of the dead.People will die but not all of them will stay dead.





	Riverdale's Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Riverdale + Sabrina meets Afterlife with Archie. 
> 
> Hotdog's alive.

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening.  
Jason was dead. He’d been shot in the head. Killed by his own sister after he had ripped their mother’s throat out. This couldn’t be real. It was some horrid nightmare. This was because she had eaten that damn cheesecake before bed.   
“Cheryl. Cheryl! We have to go. We have to leave now.” Betty was doing everything she could to get Cheryl’s attention. She was about to start insulting the head cheerleader’s lipstick when Cheryl finally turned to face her. “We need to move.”  
Cheryl started to walk towards Betty. Her arms were hanging at her sides, gun still in her hand. “I killed him. I killed him. He killed mother and I killed him.”   
“He was already dead Cheryl. He’s been dead for days.” Betty grabbed Cheryl’s face in her hands. “There is nothing you could have done for him. There is nothing any of us could.” The reality of the situation was setting in as the girls made their way through the woods by Sweetwater River. 

 

Four days ago, Mr. Andrews had suffered a heart attack while dining with Mrs. Lodge at Pop’s during the supper rush. Three hours later he was dead. Within 53 minutes, Archie Andrews, co-captain of the football team, had ran to the neighbouring town of Greendale. There, he had entered the Spellman house without so much as a knock or hello.  
At 11:35 PM, Sabrina, Archie, and Mrs. Lodge broke into Riverdale Memorial’s basement morgue. They rolled Fred Andrews’ body out and loaded it into Herminie Lodge’s car. “This is so not good. I should not do this.” Sabrina looked as pale as the corpse next to her.  
By three in the morning. Everything was ready. The redhaired jock, his dead father and his mistress, and Sabrina the teenage witch were centred in the middle of Thornhill Cemetery. Many of Sabrina’s relatives had been buried here, a few even burned. She would be able to draw power here. A special kind of power, a power which was generally outlawed in most covens. But Archie was her boyfriend. She couldn’t say no. Not really.  
4:03 AM. Thornhill Cemetery. First bite.

 

She was a little calmer now. Well as calm as one could be after the bloody mess that had just happened at the river’s edge. She was the last Blossom. She had to survive. She would. Damn anyone who tried to stop a Blossom. “Where are we going?” She should probably thank Betty but she had just killed the last member of her family, so the niceties could wait. “Does anybody have a fucking plan?”  
“No. Not really.” Great. She was going to end up the brains and brawn of their little band of misfits. “Everybody is meeting at Thornhill. We’ll think of something there.” It seems Betty too was forgoing niceties.   
The pair walked through the woods in silence but for the sound of birds chirping. As if the world wasn’t ending. As if her whole family hadn’t died brutally. As if Betty wasn’t starring daggers into the hand that held the gun.

 

4:00. It worked!   
4:01. Fred was alive and moving again.   
4:02. Herminie ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.   
4:03. Three things happened within the next sixty seconds. First, Mr. Blossom could be heard shouting, “What bloody hell do you think you are doing on my land?” Then, a bolt of lightning appeared to strike the happy couple. And then all hell broke loose as Fred bit into his lover’s shoulder.

 

Cheryl and Betty reached the gates of Thornhill just as Archie and Sabrina returned from their trip to Greendale. Cheryl was making no attempt to hide her disgust at the two for their role in the end of the world, Betty was really into checking the ground at her feet for any dangers. Sabrina knew this whole mess was her fault. She was trying everything she could to fix it. Her and Archie had even made the once short journey to Greendale that now took almost a full day thanks to the dead.  
They had managed to enter the Spellman house and grab a few spell books before her aunts could catch them. The punishment would be grave. Literally. 

 

By the time the sun rose, three Riverdale parents were on a brain altering murder spree. The teens had quickly fled the scene. Unsure of what to do, they hightailed it back to the Andrew household.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Archie. Sorry. So, sorry.” Sabrina was in tears. Archie was quiet. Unable to speak, Archie could do nothing. Torn between grief and horrified the two sat on the floor of Archie’s room while the world fell apart.

 

In the Blossom Mansion’s living room, Sabrina and Cheryl sat with half a dozen books, the four stolen from the Spellman house, and two Cheryl had inherited after her crazy gypsy grandma had passed. “Seriously, why can’t your aunts and heir coven just fix all this?” Betty and Archie made their exit to the kitchen. A room filled with knives, chemical cleaners and god knows what else. A far safer place than getting anywhere near the bombshell and witch when things started to heat up.  
“I interrupted the natural order of things, life and death, forbidden magic. The witches will have nothing to do with it. Not even to fix my mistake and save lives.” She had answered this question so many times in the last few days. Her explanation sounded borderline robotic now. She didn’t have to look up to know Cheryl was rolling her eyes.  
“As much as you’d like to shoot everybody in the head Cheryl, this has already gone beyond our borders. It’s a supernatural problem, it needs a supernatural solution.” Sabrina had chosen to browse through ‘Early Magic.’ Which basically meant it was the witch equivalent of Magic 101. While Cheryl cracked open the spine of Nana Blossom’s personal journal/spell book. 

 

Cheryl woke up to a bloodcurdling scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. My stories generally start with me thinking of a cliffhanger and making a story around it. haha. This is the first time I've worked with two different timelines being told at once. I think for this chapter at least it's easy to tell which is which.
> 
> The rest of the gang will show up soon.


End file.
